Tree of Beginning, Road of Eternity
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Rayshipping. Ash and Cynthia go to the Tree of Beginning where they try to stop Hunter J and Team Galactic from their plots.
1. Boarding the Road Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Summary: Ash and Cynthia stowaway on Hunter J's ride to stop her and Team Galactic from using the power inside the Tree of Beginning. Rated for violence.

Rayshipping-Ash/Cynthia

* * *

_**Tree of Beginning, Road of Eternity**_

_Chapter 1: Boarding the Road Home

* * *

_

A forest. Trees endlessly showing up. For a raven-haired teen, it seemed like he was lost...but his expression said otherwise. With a yellow mouse on his shoulder, all that appeared was this young man and his lightning bolt-tailed mouse were on a leisurely stroll. Nothing seemed to be bothering him too much from his black vest over his white t-shirt, red baseball cap and jeans. "Talk about a perfect day to take a training day off, huh Pikachu?" he gleefully expressed.

("Nothing wrong with it,") the mouse agreed. They continued to walk aimlessly through the forest when they saw something to stoke interest. There was a blond woman in black who was feeding some black creatures wrapped in leaves. She wore black, even in her hair with what seemed to be maracas. This was an interesting sight. ("No way!") Someone familiar?

"Cynthia?" The blond vixen with quite a rack on her turned to the young man and Pikachu, stunned that someone was seeing her.

"Ash, this is a surprise," she huffed. Ash approached her with awe.

"Tell me about it. What's been happening with you?" Cynthia was pretty casual about someone seeing her, still feeding chow to the creatures.

"Thought I'd come and see how the Burmy were doing around here. The Burmy get easily frightened and hide in the trees when humans or predators get within a mile of their location...or at least that's when I've been hearing. These Burmy are pretty playful and don't seem deterred in any fashion." Interesting understanding. One Burmy leaped onto Ash's shoulder, acting outrageously friendly. Ash petted the head of it which it enjoyed.

"They certainly are." That's when Cynthia thought something was missing about Ash. Was it Pikachu? Any of Ash's Pokémon?

"Ash, what happened to your posse, Brock and Dawn?" Ash had a posse? Ash knew who she was talking about.

"They're back at Dawn's house. I thought they'd be fine without me for a while. Dawn's mother was excited to see us but had to help out the festival committee." That made Cynthia remember what the event was and what was coming up.

"Johanna's on the Twinleaf Town's annual festival council, right?" Ash snickered and nodded. "I also heard about how you were easily trampled by Paul of all people, isn't that right?" That caused Ash to frown, dip his head and be ashamed at the information laid out.

"Nothing escapes you, does it?" Nope. Cynthia pondered at how Ash was at the losing end of a bad beating.

"I've watched your battles and noticed that while you use unconventional measures in your battles, you lack proper defenses." Proper defenses? In Cynthia's opinion, Ash was all attack and no withdrawing plans in battle.

"Proper defenses?" Both of them began to walk further into the forest, forgetting about who was back in the town and Ash forgetting about the Burmy still parked on his shoulder. "I don't think I understand what you mean." Cynthia appeared to have studied Ash's battles to know where she was coming from.

"You use outside box techniques to fight. I reviewed your battles against Gary, Flannery, Katie and a few other trainers. You don't use enough of a defensive stand to protect your Pokémon." She seemed to know what she meant. "You can use defensive tactics as attacks like Reflect and Light Screen to name a couple. I know you have the potential to use abilities to all extents if you use all that is offered." Ash frowned, thinking that it wouldn't be enough. Pikachu listened, hanging onto Cynthia's words as if they were important to him and Ash.

"It sounds like a lot to absorb coming from a Pokémon master like yourself." A Pokémon master? Cynthia?

"I'm sure that you can do it. No need to fret about being inferior. You'll get your spotlight soon enough." Ash broke a smile, renewed confidence brewing inside of him.

"Thanks, Cynthia." Cynthia smiled. That's when the sounds of engines broke the conversation. Propellers and heavy sounds of big engines sounded like trouble. "You hear that?" Pikachu, Burmy and Cynthia listened well, feeling a conflict on the horizon.

"Airships are on the approach." Not good news. Ash had to know who was coming in and for what purpose.

"Let's go see." The trio bolted for about a mile to where there were two big airships in a large opening. From one airship, a large spiky blue-haired man stood in front of one airship. He wore a gray vest over a black/white uniform and having a yellow "G" imprint. The other airship's doorway began to open and a staircase lowered. From that airship was a silver-haired woman in dark heavy gear. This seemed to be a business meeting.

"Pokémon Hunter J, it's a pleasure meeting you," the man greeted. Hunter J? What did the J stand for.

"I heard that you wanted to conduct a deal about a certain Mew, Cyrus?" she questioned. Mew? This was a problem that the two felt uneasy.

"It's a compilation of plans but allow me to simplify the basics. Are you familiar with something called the Tree of Beginning?" Ash's ears perked with intent. He seemed familiar with the Tree of Beginning. J?

"Are you meaning the legendary tree in the outskirts of the Kanto Region?" Cyrus grinned, satisfied of the well-educated hunter.

"The Tree of Beginning has the legendary Mew inside, a Pokémon that could net you millions and allow you to retire with the riches of the world." It was about money. Although J would appear eager to seek out this Mew, there had to be a catch.

"I see what's in it for me. However, you sound like you've been eying this trip yourself. Care to explain?" Cyrus scoffed, almost to the point that he may have been had.

"I heard that you're sharp as a tack. I can see why. You see, we've conducted a device that could rip open the dimensions and grant us access to Dialga and Palkia. All we need is to reach the peak of the Tree for us to use the device. I thought that we could go as a pair to kill two birds with one stone." J began to oppose the idea. Maybe it was the rumor he was expressing.

"It sounds like I should take Dialga and Palkia into my control. Why do you want them so badly?" Cyrus seemed ready for that explanation.

"I've seen your work. That freeze pistol that you carry won't be enough to stop these legendary Pokémon. We've got the works necessary." Ash and Cynthia heard enough.

"Just give me one moment," he growled. He was itching for battle. That's when Cynthia saw the backdoor of Cyrus' airship was open. It was an open opportunity.

"We'll board Team Galactic's ship," she instructed. "Follow me."

"Okay." The four scurried into the open bay door where Cynthia leaped inside an empty large crate near the door all the way inside and Ash jumping in afterward. Pikachu and Burmy leaped into a well-placed smaller crate. Their boarding wasn't unwatched. Three figures popped out from the shrubs, watching Ash and Cynthia stowaway.

"Looks like the twerp and the master want to stop Team Galactic and Hunter J from taking over the Tree of Beginning," a redhead summarized in a white uniform. Her hair was like a wave ready to break. The uniform was a midriff with a red "R" on it to add to the matching skirt and black arm-length gloves and shin-high black boots.

"Perhaps we should board and see if we can help out," a blue-haired man suggested. His white uniform had more of a look that it's one piece from head to toe unlike the redhead which was in three.

"Probably one of those few times that we aid the twerp when legendary Pokémon are involved," a white cat meowed on the situation. It had a gold coin embedded on his forehead and had a curled tail. "Let's move out." The three sneaked inside J's airship to hide. After shaking hands, Cyrus and J boarded their airships and lifted off, Kanto Region on their path. In the loaded crate, Ash and Cynthia noticed that they've lifted off.

"Looks like we're on our way to my home region," he realized. Cynthia would agree. She's known Ash for sometime since stepping onto the previous soil.

"Right, you're from Pallet Town, home of Samuel Oak," she figured.

"That's right." There was a moment of nothing before...SMOOCH! Whoa... They say that love's in the air. They didn't mean literally. Was that a moment of heart or something to pass the time heading to the Tree of Beginning?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Pewter Plans of Storming the Tree

_Chapter 2: Pewter Plans of Storming the Tree

* * *

_

Two airships were flying over to somewhere in the Kanto Region with the hopes of obtaining a Mew and seeking more like a way to forge themselves into another dimension. Neither Team Galactic or Pokémon Hunter J were aware that they had extra passengers. Inboard the Galactic's airship, Ash and Cynthia watched the ocean water sail by. J's airship had three other members who weren't part of her crew. Ash was coming back to his home region where the destination was the Tree of Beginning. "I do apologize," Cynthia murmured. "That was rude of me to...embrace you in that manner." She must be talking about the kiss. Ash didn't mind it. He knew what forced her lips onto his.

"Don't sweat it," he softly replied. "Airship taking off would make anyone lose their balance." He became a little more concerned with what Hunter J and Team Galactic had in store for some legendary Pokémon. "Anyway, we need to think about how to stop Hunter J and Team Galactic from ruining the Tree of Beginning...and with it being so close to Brock's home..." Brock was also from Kanto?

"Right, he's the former Pewter City gym leader. Who's running it, now? Flint?" Ash nodded to Cynthia's guess at the replacement gym leader. "Anyway, we should remain hidden until our escape window opens."

"Sounds like a plan. Let me check on Pikachu and Burmy." Ash opened the smaller crate from the one he shared with the master herself. Inside, the Pokémon appeared to be catching up on some sleep. Better letting sleeping dogs or Pokémon lie, Ash closed the lid and allowed them to snooze. That's when Cynthia got a glimpse of how close they were to the rendezvous point. The water stopped and was replaced by trees and grass. They had arrived in the Kanto Region.

'Sorry, Grandma Aggie. Cynthia's back here.' Grandma Aggie? On the bridge, Cyrus was keeping an eye out on the progress of locating the Tree of Beginning...and beginning his operations with Hunter J. Speaking of J, she popped up on screen via telecommunication.

"We have arrived at the Tree, Cyrus," she informed. "My men are ready to move out with the modified weapons to avoid being devoured by whatever the hell is inside."

"We'll arrive in two, J," Cyrus advised. J got the message but wanted to relay something else.

"Make sure you check your cargo for any stowaways who might complicate matters." Uh oh! Forget their matters, the situation with Ash and Cynthia intensified. Stepping aside, J unveiled who hopped on her airship. Ah, the three who wanted to help the master and trainer.

"What's the meaning of this!" the redhead in white cried out in fear with J's henchmen pointing rifles at her, the blue-haired and the cat. Cyrus growled at the shame of the three.

"Team Rocket... They're always getting in anyone's business." However, J may have hinted Cyrus that he might have intruders on his airship. He turned to a redhead on a few switchboards. "Mars, check the cargo bay. We don't want the equipment damaged before it's constructed."

"Yes, sir," Mars obeyed before walking out. She entered the cargo bay. Ash and Cynthia were in trouble. "Knowing that Cyrus ordered empty crates to fool thieves..." She knocked on some of the crates that were suppose to be empty. So far, the hollow sounds from the empty crates proved nothing unusual...until hit one small crate wasn't so hollow. Oh no... "What's in here?" She opened the crate, spotting the Burmy inside. Where's Pikachu? Mars became sympathetic to the Burmy, believing it to be wild. "What's a wild Burmy like you doing in here? Probably looking for food, huh?" Burmy wasn't complaining about someone like Mars treating it with care. Relieved, she took the Burmy away. Coast clear, Cynthia and Pikachu opened a hidden hatch from below the floor. Geez, they were quick to hide. Back on the floor, both peered up at Ash, hanging off the raptors.

"You know, it's trainers like you that I tend to worry about," she scoffed. Ash slid down a pole to regroup with the master and Pokémon.

"As much as you want to criticize my odd thinking, I'm starting to think about what Galactic will do to Burmy," he wondered in a hint of concern. Cynthia listened to the woman from below, thinking the Burmy would be just fine.

"From her behavior, that Burmy may be released back to the wild. I see no reason to panic." Her wording had Pikachu on her side. The Galactic airship found J's giant vehicle on a cliff overlooking a landmine-style riverbed of geysers. The vehicle landed a football field from J's where another blue-haired man, hairstyle of bullhorns, activated the hangar release. Yeah, the button he pressed said "HANGAR RELEASE." The backdoor slowly began to open. Ash, Pikachu and Cynthia bolted out of the airship so fast, they didn't let one person exit from the ship. They dashed over to and leaped off a cliff. By the way, Ash was leading. They didn't just jump to their deaths, right? SPLASH! Steaming water? Surfacing, the three waded their way through the boiling lake onto shore red, soaked and a bit miserable about that choice to dive.

"Well, that was a bit of remembering the hot spring."

("Honestly, you two, we needed that,") Pikachu moaned. Cynthia removed her coat, unveiling a white sports bra under...was that a six-pack for a stomach? She had some serious workout sessions weekly for abs like that. Ash saw the bra, eyes hindered at what seemed to be Cynthia's hidden power. That's when he realized that he needed to be dried off as well. He peeled his vest and shirt off, exposing a pretty muscular chest. Were these Pokémon trainers or fitness fanatics? Cynthia took stock of Ash's slender body, wondering how it would probably feel along her figure. Meantime, Cyrus and J had set a large laptop computer on top of a folding table while others were teaming up and tinkering a pretty big device. The laptop screen showed a graphic outline of a humongous tree that was about a mile from their location.

"From your dimensional ripper that you've obtained and are putting together with the help of my men," J studied. "The best entrance would be through the cavern below the base..." Messing with the touchpad, she fingered the cursor over to a portion of the tree and clicked to cause the outline to zoom at one of the lowest areas. "Which is over here." Cyrus seemed to have agreed with the idea.

"I see," he replied. "I was advised that there may be a few guardians who might be an annoyance." A few guardians may say stay away?

"Are you saying we need to use our Pokémon to gain access into the Tree of Beginning?"

"We don't necessarily need to. Like yourself, we have other methods of putting Pokémon in their place and to work for us." Talk about a cunning duo. A jeep rolled up with a grunt in Hawaiian button-down shirt driving. The two saw the grunt. "I take it you were easily able to deposit Team Rocket?"

"Ain't nothing to it," the grunt grinned. "With all the 'WANTED' posters around Pewter and Cerulean Cities, those three were as good as jailed." Those were three nuisances out of the way.

"Speaking of nuisances," J recalled. "You found nothing in your hangar bay?"

"No, Mars found a wild Burmy inside, claiming deliriousness and hunger," Cyrus reviewed. "She's releasing it back out. There's no cause for alarm." No, there should have been. Mars just saw that and assumed nothing else, completely missing Ash, Cynthia and Pikachu. That's when Cyrus had an odd feeling in regards of J and her crew. "By the way, how can I trust that your men won't commence on sabotaging my plans of crossing into the next dimension?" J heard the uneasiness of Cyrus, grown dissatisfaction from what could be two separate occasions.

"Are you saying that my men can't be trusted with you? I could imply similar difficult reasoning with your troupe." Realizing that the allowance of bickering was getting nowhere, Cyrus stepped back and tried to brush it off.

"Touche. Since we're doing two separate objectives, we shouldn't verbally harass our subordinates. We can commence on the operations at the crack of dawn. We can get more light when the sun casts over the tree." Light? That's why they hadn't thought of storming into the Tree of Beginning?

"Agreed. If needed, I do have an extra large tarp."

"I'm thankful, but we got one custom made." J understood. Some of the Galactic grunts tossed a very big camouflaged tarp onto whatever the device was. The sun began to set. Cyrus had the floor with both squads. "I thank you for cooperating with each other in creating the Dimensional Splicer. Tomorrow is a big day for the both of us as we traverse through the Tree of Beginning. Other than Dialga and Palkia, J's crew can tag any Pokémon they desire. Those who seek the demonstration of the performance of the Dimensional Splicer is welcome to observe. Now men, you are free to your own occasion, whether you would want to battle one another, have a few smokes, board games, whatever. Make sure you rest your strength for the raid." The grunts all saluted Cyrus, acknowledging the offer of freedom.

"Sir, yes, sir!" they announced in agreement. Meanwhile near the hot spring, Cynthia and Pikachu were soaking in the hot spring, letting all the troubles bubble away in the soothing watery warmth.

"You were right, Pikachu," Cynthia moaned in soothed pleasure.

("Told you,") Pikachu sneered. Okay, but what about Ash? Bare-chested, Ash was hanging on a few high limbs, viewing the same tree that was the target of both Team Galactic and Hunter J. There was a campfire with Ash's shirts and Cynthia's clothes hung over to...She's naked in the hot spring? She could take Pikachu for granted. Whoa, wrong story.

'Hunter J and Team Galactic are making a huge mistake,' he pondered in thought. 'I know that the big entrance under the foot of the tree is guarded by Regirock with Registeel and Regice waiting for those who pass. There's no way that machine of theirs will make it through the insides. Then again, I shouldn't underestimate their tenacity.' This was a lot going through his head, a memory of traversing through the Tree of Beginning himself. 'I don't have May, Max, Brock, Kidd or Lucario on this walkthrough. The fact that Cynthia, the Pokémon Master, is here, my nerves have never been so shot in my life.' His eyes swirled lights of blue and red, almost dancing to tango music.

("Hey, Ash!") That was Pikachu breaking Ash's concentration. Ash's eyes returned to the brown it had. He looked down and eyed his partner. ("You're more than welcomed to bathe with us!") Ash was shaking so nervously, the tree limb he was on was about to break. It was an invite to soak with the master. However, Ash wanted no piece of a bath with Cynthia.

"Th-that's alright, Pikachu. I don't need a bath right now." Pikachu crossed his arm in front of his body, thinking Ash was being more of a mouse than himself.

("Come on. What are you afraid of, soaking with a girl?") Where did Pikachu learn _that_? Ash's face reddened rapidly, embarrassed that he was getting cat calls from a mouse while hanging out on a limb...literally. That's just so wrong. Fighting back, Ash shook his head in denial.

"It's...not that! She's a master. Why would she want me to bathe with her when I know that I'm not up to her level?" That may be some backtalk, but even that Burmy would tell that he was masking real feelings.

("You're fond of her, aren't you?") How deep did Pikachu need to go under Ash's skin. ("You saw how big those breasts were. Even a Magikarp could tell that you wanted to be in between them.") Temptation. Ash fought and fought but even he found himself losing to desire. He climbed down and met Pikachu back on Earth.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" What, trying to coax you to be a man or join Cynthia bathing? Surrendering, he returned to the campsite and joined Cynthia in the hot spring.

"You took your sweet time," she scoffed. "What, were you thinking about what awaits Team Galactic and Hunter J at the Tree of Beginning?" It was as if Cynthia was able to read his mind. Ash was astounded to have Cynthia realize his thought pattern.

"How did you know?" Cynthia huffed a giggle to Ash's dumbfounded face.

"I have my ways. Besides, we can get into the tree another way." Now, Ash had a feeling that she wanted to cutoff Team Galactic and Hunter J from reaching the summit of the tree.

"So, you've been here before yourself, is that right?"

"That's right. I was with Grandma Aggie when I toured this place a few years before I started my Pokémon training. The Tree of Beginning was like a paradise to all sorts of Pokémon, like a vacation where they could relax, befriend and love one another. I heard Grandma Aggie that the Tree of Beginning was the best place for Pokémon to breed without the aid of humans. It was also where I embraced my first egg which hatched into a Zigzagoon. That was a great memory. I haven't been back here since." Grandma Aggie gave her a real treat and a sensational gift for her was bestowed. Ash was jealous. Did he have a bad experience?

"Lucky. I was trying to save Pikachu after he and Meowth were teleported there. At that time, a Lucario from hundreds of years back emerged out of the legendary Sir Aaron. Teamed up with Brock, May, Max and a the record breaking Kidd Summers, we entered the tree and recovered Pikachu only to discover that Mew needed to be restrengthened. Using Lucario's and my aura, we saved Mew but at the expense of Lucario. There were times that I regret not saving Lucario, despite him acknowledging that he wished to be with Aaron in the beyond." So Ash's experience was more tearful for him that he had returned. Cynthia was intrigued with him mentioning aura. He had aura. She could help bring it out...or could it be that she could also manipulate aura?

'This could be more interesting than I ever pictured. If he can use aura... Maybe we're more of a match than even he can anticipate.' Was this a sign that Cynthia was more than a simple Pokémon Master? The airships seemed to be gone. There wasn't any engine running. Those henchmen of both J's and Galactic were pretty sneaky. Night fell. The next morning would be the storm into the Tree of Beginning. Can Team Galactic and Hunter J's troupe arrive inside safely with the Splicer? Can Ash, Cynthia and Pikachu find a way to stop them? Who or what awaits the humans?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Aura Sure We're Safe?

_Chapter 3: Aura Sure We're Safe?

* * *

_

Dawn. It's not the same dawn that Cynthia mentioned early on. Sun had risen. Team Galactic and Hunter J's troupe were ready to move out. Destination: the Tree of Beginning. J's men were pushing the cart-aided device that was of the Galactic squad under the tarp down a crevice path where a cavern was suspected to lead them inside the tree. "You know, I've always wanted to know what was inside the Tree of Beginning," J admitted. So, this was J's first time going to a place such as this. What about Cyrus?

"Not meaning to join this type of bandwagon but it's also the first time for pretty much all of us," the blue-haired man confessed. "Because we've based practically all of our operations in the Sinnoh Region, you could say that the Kanto Region was never in our forethought." That's quite a confession. No one had any idea about the region, less the tree they were cautiously approaching.

"It makes me want to interrogate you on why we've got so far out of the way to this place when it never crossed our minds as the first question." Anyone wanna take a stab at that?

"There is that menacing nuisance that's been giving Team Galactic a hard time," Mars replied. "I have a sense that you've had complications with him, yourself?" A link between the two squads? J realized it herself.

"I get it. Since he's over back training in Sinnoh, we shouldn't be worrying about that punk." That's when she began to seethe. "I still remember how he ravaged my plans on a few Pokémon, like a Riolu who knew Aura Sphere." Whoever they were talking about, both sides had a common enemy that was back at Sinnoh...at least to the best of their knowledge.

"So, Ash Ketchum had been a pain on you, has he?" the blue-haired sneered. If they only knew...of his additional company as well. Speaking of, he, Cynthia and Pikachu traversed through some woods. What could they be searching for?

"This is where you and Grandma Aggie entered the Tree of Beginning?" Ash wondered. A minute of silence. Cynthia was being hush-hush about the discovery. That's when they found a tree stump. This was the secret entrance? Cynthia tapped on the top of the stump, hearing a hollow sound. That's odd.

"Bingo," she smiled. This was it. "Ash, pull the vine above us." Ash looked up, seeing six, seven vines dangling in the air. Which one?

"Let's pull on each and see which one's the lever for the hatch." Pikachu leaped up and snagged one, giving the vine a good yank. Suddenly, the hatch opened up. Good guess, Pikachu. Ash was dumbfounded with Pikachu's luck of picking the right vine. That's when a flock of blue bats flapped from the opening and out into the world. The three covered themselves from getting a wing in the face. When the last of the bats exited, the three entered the cavern...which was pitch black. Fortunately, Cynthia came prepared with a flashlight. She illuminated a path with the flashlight, a tunnel ahead of them. Ash and Pikachu wasted no time joining her. Meantime, the cave the two combined forces closed in on was a yard away.

"To think, no kid coming to stop us," the blue-haired man grinned. "It's almost too easy to breeze through this tree." Someone was overly confident. Not Mars.

"Don't jinx it, Saturn," she groaned. Too late. A rumbling occurred. Suddenly, something emerged from underneath them. A rock-style beast had shown itself. It's head was like a mountain top with tiny lights on it. It had orange shoulders and its hands were more of hammers.

"Regirock!" J noted. J's men released black wolf/dog creatures from red/white balls.

"Shadow Ball!" They yelled out. The creatures launched black orbs at Regirock, making contact. Regirock stood firm from the attacks, even with the smoke from each explosion clearing out. It didn't appear to make a dent. Now what? Regirock managed to envelop a yellow orb before firing a beam at the groups. Diving out of the way, the teams avoided getting hit by that beam. The shot also missed the tarp. Lucky break.

"Annoying." J unearthed a surprise, literally, up her sleeve. Some sort of arm weapon? It fired a gold bullet. It hit Regirock, coating it in a light before turning to solid gold. What the heck did J shoot? "That should keep it still for an entire day. You're not the only ones with Valedictorian graduates for scientists." That Regirock was frozen in solid 24K gold and was unable to move. Cyrus was fascinated with the technology that J brought with her. Nevertheless, they needed to proceed.

"Let's move out!" he ordered. The group resumed their journey, entering the cave...entering the Tree of Beginning. Meantime, traveling through the tunnels, Ash and Pikachu followed Cynthia and the flashlight. That's when the flashlight began to flicker. Not good. Then the light was gone. Cynthia figured on the diagnosis.

"Dead battery," she mulled as she switched flashlights. Nifty to have an extra around...as long as it works. The other flashlight was not working. "I thought I had that battery switched." Then, she slapped her head, realizing what's wrong with this flashlight. "The bulb! I forgot to replace that!" Ash groaned at the embarrassing display of mishaps. Pikachu had an idea on what to do.

("Ash, your aura,") it advised. Ash wondered if it was a wise idea to invoke the aura once more.

"You sure?" he wondered. Pikachu bobbed, leaving Ash without much of a choice. He closed his eyes. For a minute, nothing seemed to be going on other than Cynthia fumbling with the batteries. That's when Ash's hand began to glow a bright blue. This was the aura? Pointing the way forward, Ash's eyes viewed a blue outline of the path ahead...even seeing Cynthia's body glowing an equally bright blue herself. The light also caught Cynthia's attention, wondering if this was Ash's aura. "Let's go." Cynthia put the flashlights and batteries away and reached Ash's shoulder. Using the aura, Ash and Cynthia continued throughout the pathway out. As they reached a light, Ash saw it, ceasing the use of his aura. Cynthia saw the end of the tunnel, knowing why Ash stopped his aura.

"Thanks," she praised.

"No sweat." They reached the end where they had the sight of a lifetime. The insides of the Tree of Beginning had it all: grass, plants, water, fresh air... It was paradise inside. There was all sorts of Pokémon inside, so many creatures that inhabited the place. Holding an arm out, Cynthia had a few birds perch, allowing her to pet them.

"Just like I remembered." Ash began to admire Cynthia's joy of being greeted with so many Pokémon, almost forgetting what they were doing there in the first place. He looked up the scene, eying the destination. That's when trouble struck.

"So you came after all," J growled. Ash, Cynthia and Pikachu turned to the sound. Hunter J, her crew and Team Galactic stared down the two humans that had infiltrated the Tree of Beginning as well. "Aren't you suppose to be getting your butt ready for the Sinnoh League than being concerned about a monument?" Ash growled back at J, angered that she would stoop to joining Team Galactic for something out of _her_ league.

"Before I answer, I do wanna thank you for taking care of Team Rocket for me," he lowly praised. J was a bit uneasy about that piece of gratitude. "As for why I'm here, I'm simply defending my home region." That rose Cyrus's eyebrow. Ash's home region?

"What do you mean your home region?" Mars asked for Cyrus. "Your from Fuchsia City? Vermillion? Seafoam Isle?" No, no and no.

"If it makes it easier on you, think Prof. Oak." Yeah, that'll help. That's when Saturn figured it out.

"You're from Pallet Town," he answered. "Then why are you with the master? Is it that you have an infatuation with her?" That hit home. Ash fumbled for a reply, trying to deny the allegation of any love between him and Cynthia. She stood forward with words of her own.

"I was in the middle of giving my protege some advice for his last gym battle when you guys chose to touchdown in my lecture," she responded. Either she read Ash's mind that there was nothing between them or she was the one really masking her feelings for him? J grabbed a red/white ball to use when Cyrus snagged her hand. She seethed in anger, withheld from attacking. Did Cyrus have an idea?

"Perhaps there's a way we can achieve our goals without discouraging each other," he proposed. "Ash Ketchum, you seem to know the ins and outs of here since you were able to sneak past Regirock unscathed. All we would need is safe guidance to the top of the tree. We won't hinder any Pokémon in here, leaving them at their own habitat. It's a win-win situation." Ash was given an opportunity to forgo expelling the two sides on a promise. Even Cynthia saw through that smokescreen.

"Why would I go with a concept like that?" he asked.

"You see, your region is spared and you can go back to Sinnoh to compete in that League. I would have an escort guide you back for the tournament." Ash just scoffed, disbelieving their words.

"You organizations are all the same. You make a promise that you won't go to extensive measures when that is your game and when that back is turned, you strike. Even J realized that your proposal was combustible." Ouch! Reasoning with the raven-haired teen was useless. Now what? J was even losing a bit of her composure, knowing the negotiation was a bust.

"Now you know why I was itching to attack," J pointed out as she tossed her ball. "Salamence, Hyper Beam!" The ball opened, releasing a bluish-green dragon with a red underbelly. It fired about the same attack as Regirock. The three tried to leap clear. BOOM! The beam missed and kicked up a cloud of smoke. One mighty flap from Salamence cleared the smoke...but there was something more as in one more creature. This creature was about Cynthia's height and white with a lilac stomach and tail. It appeared so deformed from an early look to represent something majestic. Ash was able to figure it out.

"Mewtwo?" Team Galactic and Hunter J were shocked to see a Mewtwo around.

"_**Let's head to safety,"**_ Mewtwo suggested. In a flash of light, Mewtwo, Ash, Cynthia and Pikachu were gone.

"Teleport?" Mars guessed. Teleport...to where?

"They must be at the top," J hypothesized.

"Then let's get going," Cyrus commanded. The two teams began to raid as red blobs seeped out of the walls and gave chase. J's men pulled out rifles and fired. The blobs stopped and turned to gold before falling. On impact, the blobs shattered into many pieces. Whatever those bullets were made from, they were doing a heck of a duty protecting J and Galactic. With Mewtwo, what could Ash and Cynthia be wondering? Did it have to do with Ash's aura? Was there more at stake than the lives of those in the Tree of Beginning?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Legends' Hall of Fame

_Chapter 4: Legends' Hall of Fame

* * *

_

Team Galactic and Pokémon Hunter J continued to raid inside the Tree of Beginning. The blobs seem to be nothing more than an annoyance. The goal: the peak of the tree and the capture of Mew. Those plans had hit a snag when Ash and Cynthia made their showing. Just had they were about to get beamed from existence, Mewtwo had emerged and teleported them to safety...but where? More bewildered than nauseated, Ash and Cynthia were shaking cobwebs from the teleport. "Where are we?" he wondered as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. That was when another Pikachu and another white cat, similar to the one with Team Rocket, came forward. The new Pikachu's ears had black tips just like Ash's Pikachu, only the blackness seemed to run a bit down the ears. The cat was a dimmer shade than what J caught and was on all fours. The cat and two Pikachus began to play around when Mewtwo reemerged.

"_**You should be familiar with this place, Ash,"**_ Mewtwo addressed. Ash had a feeling but puzzled at the new place. He realized that he and Cynthia weren't in the Tree of Beginning.

"Mewtwo, why are we at Mt. Quena in the Johto Region?" Before anyone could answer pinkish-furred kitten with a long tail entered, thrilled to see and hugged Cynthia.

"Mew!" she cheered with a giggle from both. "You still remember me after all these years?" Mew meowed in great happiness. Ash smiled, happy that he and Cynthia were able to find Mew before J or Cyrus did, yet he turned back to Mewtwo for answers.

"You know, even without finding Mew, Team Galactic will still try to reach the summit of the tree to use that dimensional tearing device to break through into another realm where they have a chance to capture Dialga and Palkia." Mewtwo seemed to know where Ash was coming from, yet he floated a few yards, his back turned on Ash. Ash believed that he offended Mewtwo, becoming apologetic. "Sorry. I was meaning that with all of us here, the Tree of Beginning is practically defenseless. We're handing Team Galactic the key to reaching the two Pokémon that mean space and time." Was Mewtwo even paying attention?

"_**I realize the dilemma occurring," **_he acknowledged. **_"We should not become driven by anxiety and anguish. There is time to awaken the inner masters of you and her."_** Inner masters? What was Mewtwo plotting?

"Inner masters?" Cynthia came up, interested with what was brewing.

"Before I wonder what you mean by 'Inner masters,'" she voiced. "I am interested in how you two have acknowledged each other so formally." She was interested with the back-story between Ash and Mewtwo. So was Mew. Mewtwo gazed at Cynthia, fascinated with the appearance.

"_**Such shall be evaluated. However, you're not the only human to express desire for knowledge. Behold." **_He turned to an entrance where a few people came in. One was a female, more of Ash's height but not quite as developed as Cynthia. Her chestnut brunette hair covered with a green bandanna and the orange shirt were enough to tell Ash of her identity.

"Hey, Ash," she greeted. Ash was flabbergasted with who came by. She was joined by a shorter raven-haired boy with glasses and a green polo t-shirt with brown short.

"May?" he gawked, knowing the girl first. "Max? What are you guys doing here?" Max scoffed a chuckle, unsure about Ash's confusion being a big deal.

"Come on, Ash," Max huffed. "You know why May's here in Johto." May was not so sure about her being the issue. She knew that Ash would already figure on her.

"I think Ash is wondering why _you're _here, brother," May pointed out. Max stopped his chuckling, realizing that the question was based on _him_.

"Yeah, I thought you'd gone back to Petalburg to help with Norman and the gym," he clarified. If that didn't clear up any confusion...

"Oh, yeah," Max hiccuped. "Well, I was missing May ever since she left to continue her training in Johto and you going to Sinnoh for your pursuit of more Pokémon. I felt like I was suffering from travel withdraw so I hopped on a ferry over to Johto. After some connections, I was able to meet up with May and Agatha of the Elite Four around the base of Mt. Quena where that Pikachu and Meowth guided us all in." That's some story. Ash was awed with the fact that this little boy maned up and made it to see his sister...and Agatha of the Elite Four?

"Agatha's here?" That's when a barely taller blond elderly woman showed herself in purple. Holding a cane, Ash knew that he had seen intimidation. "Agatha, how's it been?" Agatha snickered at the sight of today's youth.

"Oh my, Ash," she greeted herself. "I heard that you had beaten all seven Frontier Brains. If you had chosen to become a Frontier Brain yourself, I would've helped out with the designs. I am a retired architect designer after all." Ash shyly scratched the back of his head, wondering about that proposition. That's when...

"Grandma, it's you!" Cynthia cheered as she dove and hugged Agatha...or Grandma Aggie. At least one mystery was solved.

"Cynthia, how are you?" Aw, family reunion. "You're looking as lovely as ever. Sinnoh treating you well?" Ash, Pikachu, Mew, Max and May awed the reunion of grandmother and granddaughter. Ash figured that the relationship between Agatha and Cynthia made more sense than blood.

"Agatha must have raise her children and grandchildren how to be great trainers," he pondered. Family and Pokémon going hand-in-hand.

"You'd be a fine example of being bred in Pokémon training under her wings," May joked. Ash shot a smug at May, not too appreciative of the mocking.

"I'm doing fine right now." Sure you are. What about that crushing loss to Paul? Mewtwo came forward, smiling about his reuniting friends and family.

"_**Cynthia, you had requested knowledge about my history with Ash?" **_he replayed. Cynthia gazed at Ash and nodded. **_"My run-in with Ash was here, Mt. Quena. He had aided me against my employer to say lightly. After he and his other friends had staved off Giovanni from capturing me and the clones, I had released them on one promise that they would refrain from exposing the secrets of this mountain. So far, not one human had dared stepped foot near the summit of the mountain. I had also discovered from many telepathic messages from ancient and legendary Pokémon like Lugia, Jirachi and even Arceus about the remarkable feats one trainer performed for them. In the Orange Isles, commitment. In the Hale home in Greenfield, determination. At Alto Mare, justice. Along the outskirts in Hoenn, friendship. At the Battle Tower, knowledge. In the Tree of Beginning, trust. In Samiya, honor. In Alamos Town, guidance. In the negative world, respect. And in Michina Town, resolve." _**That's quite a list that Mewtwo read off...but what did it mean?

"What are you getting at, Mewtwo?" Max questioned. Mewtwo was silent for a minute. Something was brewing in it's head.

"_**What we have here are two Masters of Pokémon." **_Anyone say disbelief? Cynthia was already known but Ash? **_"And two descendants of the relics of Aura."_** Pokémon _and_ Aura? Whoa boy!

"Wait a second," Ash spoke up. "Are you saying that Cynthia and I have been masters and aura users?" That's what it sounded like.

"_**I do understand your confusion. Why are you being labeled as a Pokémon Master even though you have yet to complete your journeys and challenge for top honor? Ash, you have demonstrated all the traits of the Master in front of the legends."**_ Ash couldn't fathom himself as being a Pokémon Master so soon. Agatha and Max saw the dismayed face, knowing that Ash was receiving too much to bear.

"Mewtwo may be a powerful Pokémon, but he does speak the truth," she advised. Even so, Ash still felt overwhelmed with an honor that he wasn't sure he deserved. Suddenly, he froze...not moving at all. "Ash?" Cynthia and Mew came over to Ash, hoping to shake out of this frozen state.

"Ash!" she called. "Ash!" Nothing. May, Max and Pikachu were beginning to panic. Mewtwo came over and placed his deformed fingers on Ash.

"_**He appears to be in a telepathic meeting,"**_ he believed. Let's go inside Ash's head for the truth.

* * *

_(Ash's Space)_

_Ash was standing all alone in the middle of nothing. Nothing there to see. **"Ash," **a voice rang out. Ash looked around, trying to find the voice. He did figure out who was speaking to him._

"_Lucario, did you know what Mewtwo was meaning by me being a Pokémon Master?" he wondered. That's when a ghost of a blue creature materialized. The jackal-like creature looked to be about Ash's height, but had spikes embedded on its wrists and chest._

"_**Surreal, you're about to say. I, too, have studied and interviewed the Pokémon that you've touched. As Cynthia is a master of Pokémon's battling skills, you are a master of the Pokémon's inner hearts, the equivalency of uniting human and Pokémon all over the world. These two masters, united as one, cannot be defeated in any possible circumstance." **The inner hearts... Ash started to understand what Mewtwo had addressed._

"_I see. I also heard that Cynthia has aura powers like me. Are they or do I have to unlock it?" Lucario scoffed, leaning over to whisper something. Whatever it was, it seemed to freak Ash a bit. "You're kidding..." Whatever it was, it seemed too much to do. "We don't have that much time. Team Galactic and Hunter J will be near your final resting place and ready to tear a fabric in time and space." Right, time was running short._

"_**Think about the short version. You should know what to do."**_

_(End Space)

* * *

_

May, Max, Agatha and Pikachu kept calling for Ash's name. Suddenly, Ash blinked. He seemed to be back in this world. "Ash?" May called. He peered up at Cynthia. Something involving Cynthia was meant to unlock her aura. He walked toward Cynthia, wrapped his hand and pulled her head down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Finally- Wow! On Galactic's airship, it was an accident. This was no accident...and Cynthia seemed to enjoy this smooch. May and Max freaked out, seeing Ash embracing Cynthia.

"Okay, let me do this," Max suggested himself as he started to walk over. Guess he wanted to pull Ash from Cynthia. That's when both began to glow in the blue aura. Max froze, unsure of what was going on. He might not know but Agatha had a suspicious guess.

"It would seem that our family lineage has a few skeletons in the closet," she hinted. "I do kinda wish I was 50 years younger for those lips." And how old were you?

"_**Ash has unlocked Cynthia's aura," **_Mewtwo reviewed. After a few minutes, both Ash and Cynthia released lips. Both began to smile, still emitting the glow of aura. _**"Now, they are unstoppable."**_ Heaven, help J and Cyrus. Their butts were about to be kicked.

"I bet I know what that's all about," Cynthia teased. Oh, does she?

"Quicker than the alternative I was offered," Ash scoffed. Something could foretell that the alternative was more than just a romantic kiss. Mewtwo came forward, believing that Ash and Cynthia were ready to defend the ancient Tree of Beginning.

"_**It's time,"**_ he announced. Pikachu and Mew came by, ready to join Ash and Cynthia on the return to Kanto.

"We're ready." Agatha came forward, parting words to bestow.

"Ash, you and Cynthia be careful in your united battle," she warned. "I don't want to lose my granddaughter, less my soon-to-be grandson-in-law." She's already predicting marriage.

"We will, Grandma Aggie," she promised. Ash knew that he was breaking away from the siblings once more.

"May, Max, take care of yourselves, okay?" Ash requested. May and Max nodded before teleport time back. In a flash, the returning group vanished. May quickly folded her hands in prayer. Max had to rub something in since Cynthia and Ash appeared to be the item of each affection.

"Kinda wished that you declared your feelings for him, huh?" Max teased. May felt the mock press her feelings. POW! And for that, she plopped Max with a knuckle to the crown.

"Real mature, Max," she retorted. Max grasped his head in pain, humiliation and mockery...and whined. Back in Kanto, J and Cyrus were almost at the peak of the Tree of Beginning. Their Dimensional Splicer was intact.

"So, through this tunnel is where we reach the top of the tree," J figured.

"I thought that windy limbs area would do some significant damage to our Splicer," Cyrus surveyed the machine. "We were fortunate that your Salamence came through for us." They continued up the path until they reached a large room where two giant squared crystals stood side-by-side, black arm-long gauntlets resting in between them. Summit reached. "And here we are. After so many of those...things trying to stop us, we're here." They saw no Mew. J was displeased.

"Wasn't there suppose to be a Mew here?" Be careful what you wish for. A massive flash lit the area. Team Galactic and J's henchmen shielded their eyes for the minute. When the flashed dimmed, all looked. There it was. The Mew J was after...only to be defended by the masters of Ash and Cynthia with additions of Pikachu and Mewtwo. J, Cyrus and their flunkies were glaring at Ash and Cynthia, a storm in the tree brewing.

"Hello, boys," Cynthia smiled. Confidence between her and Ash seemed to be through the roof...and beyond.

"You miss us?" Ash added with a scoffing mock. The battle in the tree to reach the next dimension was coming.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Real Galactic Threats

Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own Jarrid Mendalson or the guys behind the "NFL Street 2" trailer.

_Chapter 5: Real Galactic Threats

* * *

_

**There is no substitute for the ultimate, it's what's in store,  
Bear witness to the fitness of the modern warrior;  
And it goes...BOOM!  
Another hit is landed...BOOM!  
Another hit is landed!  
Stealth of a sniper, the strength of the viper,  
The training, the challenge of the ultimate fighter!**

**You're gonna get hit,  
You're gonna get knocked out!  
You're gonna feel it,  
This is the ultimate!**

**You're gonna get hit,  
You're gonna get knocked out!  
You're gonna feel it,  
This is the ultimate!

* * *

**

Ash, Cynthia and Pikachu were back at the Tree of Beginning just as Team Galactic and Hunter J's huntsmen reached the peak. The battle was about to begin. J and Cyrus weren't too happy about the reemergence of the two forces. "The master and punk have reappeared," Mars grumbled. "This couldn't get any worse." She hadn't realized the truth of the matter. Cyrus came forward, ready to tackle his goal.

"I don't know what the hell you have in store," he growled. "All we need to do is plow through you and activate the Splicer." Cyrus was still vainly trying to reach the next dimension and find Dialga and Palkia.

"You'll activate nothing and like it," Ash snarled. Both he and Cynthia began to shone their aura energies. J was getting ready to face this aura, knowing how it would work.

"That again?" she murmured. "And both? What, did Mewtwo go somewhere for you two to make out?" Ash growled at J, not appreciating that mock.

"Very funny." A tense standoff. Cyrus still had that deal to offer and wanted to get Ash clear of distractions.

"You know, Ash," he spoke up. "I do have that offer on the table for you to have. All I desire is clearance and the Pokémon will not be touched." Ash wanted no part of an offer to ruin the Tree of Beginning.

"It's a little late for you to consider an offer to us," Cynthia retorted. "You see, if that Splicer cuts a hole in the Tree of Beginning, you open up a phenomenon that could destroy not only this tree but the world." It was a warning, a threat that the move would cause Armageddon. Cyrus scoffed the warning, thinking that Cynthia had lost it.

"My, my, Cynthia. I never thought you would resort to foolish pleas." He was laughing, nothing more on his mind than claiming the two Pokémon. Ash formed a ball of aura in his hand. Cyrus was resetting his head from his goading laugh. HEAD'S UP! BOOM! Fastball to the nose. The pitch knocked Cyrus for a loop, flipping backwards before the thud to the ground.

"Boss!" the Galactic crew shrieked. Nice shot, Ash. J's henchmen drew rifles. J figured that the only way to stop Ash was to fire at him.

"You do realize that you made a big error," she advise with an arm raised. "Normally, I don't shoot humans but since I've seen Pyramid Brain Brandon had the same effects as any Pokémon...if what you say is right, we could do without you meddling youngsters. Fire!" The arm swiftly lowered. The goons began firing at the elusive trio. No one had forgotten Pikachu. Cynthia slipped, an open target. The men fired volleys at her who's fingers were glowing with the aura. She slashed downward, creating a blade of light before it fanned out, manipulating a shield. The bullets ricocheted off the shield. That's when she leaped high and forwarded a palm, a bursting stream of fire blooming out, scorching the men and the firepower. Cynthia was shocked to see her do a fire attack. Was that from her aura?

"Was that Garchomp's Flamethrower?" she wondered. Was that one of her Pokémon? "So I can manipulate my Pokémon's attacks." That's when she pointed to scorched men. Acting like The Rock, she waived her fingers, telling them that she's ready. Ash was hopping around the room, bouncing clear of each bullet fired at him.

"That's one fast kid," complimented one of the henchmen. The bullets stopped flying. The men frantically were changing clips on their guns. Out of ammo. Ash stopped his evasive maneuvers to notice the new bullets being reloaded.

"Now you see me," he taunted. A black cloud of smoke engulfed Ash. The men reopened the firing, striking rounds into the cloud. That's when the cloud dissipated. No Ash! "Now you see this!" That's when the smoke enveloped the men. Bad news. The men, for some odd reason, were flung out of the cloud at high speed, smashing into the walls. The cloud lifted to reveal Ash in great shape. Nice! "This needs battle music." Don't worry, Ash. While they continued the battle and Pikachu was finally involved, music is on the way!

* * *

**I climbed up the wall,  
Through the legs...  
Doing what I gotta do;  
You'd better recognize, I got the soul for what you do!  
So see this, you'll know how I do,  
From the field to the street, to the grass, concrete...  
It's NFL Street 2!**

**We're gonna play today,  
We're gonna play tonight,  
Everything is going good,  
Everything is feeling right.  
So show me you've got skill,  
Bring your A-game, come right now,  
You know this ain't no drill...  
What's already down!**

**Off the wall, behind the back,  
High-steppin'!  
On the city, on the walls...  
On the city, on the walls!**

**(There it is!)**

**I ain't stop the train coming when I'm running the field,  
High-steppin' to the end zone 'cause there's no need to yield;  
My team is too strong,  
My D is just right,  
I'm gonna put your QB on his back,  
Every time, day and night!**

**We're gonna play today,  
We're gonna play tonight,  
Everything is going good,  
Everything is feeling right.  
So show me you've got skill,  
Bring your A-game, come right now;  
You know this ain't no drill...  
What's already down!

* * *

**

Ash, Cynthia, Pikachu and a black shark/dragon hybrid of a creature proved to be too much. Aura powers aplenty, the foursome made disassembling J, her henchmen and the Galactic squad, as well as their Pokémon. ("I think we went overboard,") Pikachu feared. ("Some of them might not be up anytime soon.") Oh well.

"Well, who knew we would tap into our Pokémon's abilities?" Cynthia wondered herself as she gazed at her hand. She had some work with a few of them.

"Your Giga Impacts are lethal, whether it's you or Garchomp doing it," Ash summarized the action. That's when he noticed a few pieces missing: the Splicer and Cyrus. He gritted his teeth, fearing that he may have doomed the tree. "Did Cyrus sneak ahead with the device?" They peered at the path ahead. They were too busy with the others to worry about the Splicer.

"We gotta stop him. Mewtwo and Mew wouldn't want this tree ruined." Did Mewtwo advise them of the tree's safety? J began to moan, meaning that she was stirring.

"So, you're saying that damage to the core of the tree can be disastrous?" she groaned. Cynthia bobbed a nod. This could be bad and J realized that escape was going to be useless. "Cyrus, you fool. You led us to our doom!" Ash and Cynthia had to choose. They could help J and the rest out of the tree...or go and fight Cyrus to save the Tree of Beginning.

"That core goes, we go as well. They can recover. We need to stop Cyrus by all means."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Ash figured. They and their Pokémon sprinted ahead to the same room from not too long ago. There it was. A giant cannon-styled device was emitting a ray onto a pillar. Cyrus watched in praise as the Splicer was opening a hole to a spatial area. Was that the dimension he was searching for?

"Finally, I will have Dialga and Palkia to myself!" he cheered. Ash and Cynthia arrived as the hole expanded. They had to stop him and now.

"That's enough, Cyrus!" Cyrus turned to the quick-recovered duo, not phased by their sudden showing.

"Well, aren't you two the stunning surprise. Two aura users and me already accessing the other dimension." They were a second too late. "Once I get my hands on the Pokémon of Time and Space, not even you will be able to stop me!" The hole continued to widen.

"Don't you realize that by opening the rift, you're putting the Tree of Beginning and every living being at risk?" Cynthia groveled for Cyrus to realize the mistake. "Even Mewtwo told us about the significance of this tree!" Cyrus was indifferent about the possibility of doom to his employees.

"What's a few worthless lives gonna do? As long as Dialga and Palkia are mine, I don't care!" Without a second to waste, Cyrus leaped into the hole.

"Stop!" Ash yelled as he ran and joined Cyrus in the portal. Cynthia tried to pursue as well. A shake in the tree. She slipped and fell. She could only look on as the hole closed.

"Ash!" she cried out. She was feigning for a way to stay with Ash while Pikachu arrived. In the new dimension, Ash watched on as Cyrus confronted two enormous beings. One was a blue dinosaur-like dragon with a large neck to the head which faded back. It also had steel around the face, chest and four legs. The other was a whitish, full-bodied dragon with lavender streaks around its body, only two legs. It had pearls embedded in its shoulders like pads. The neck was a lot larger than the head and had wings. Those have to be Dialga and Palkia.

"Now my legendary Pokémon," Cyrus began as his arms were out at the charging titans. "It's time to bond and take over the world of Pokémon!" He used the zero gravity to his advantage and clasped hands on each. Both creatures were glowing but it wasn't a good sign. Both titans were cawing in pain, energies being sapped from each one. "If I can't control you, I'll take your powers instead!" Ash saw the agony on their faces. They didn't deserve their energies ripped from their talents.

"Stop this right now!" he yelled. By the time Ash reached Cyrus, it was already too late as Cyrus started to glow an eerie red. Drained, the titans were floating around, barely enough energy to stay conscious.

"You're too late! I have the most powerful Pokémon's strengths and with this, you're fate is sealed." He fired two yellowish beams where Ash had his turn with the zero gravity, dodging the twin beams. That was close.

"Hyper Beams. Lovely. Well, two can play at that game!" Show us, Ash. That's when he began to twist and twirl his body, a tornado forming around him. He lunged forward, Cyrus watching the attack coming closer.

"Guess one legendary attack deserves another. Aeroblast, huh?" He stuck his arms out, a green veil erecting in front. Ash collided with the veil, bouncing off of it and losing his wind power. That failed. "You should know how it feels to be powerless against titans of the world! None of your attacks can reach me!" Ash needed some help even though he was isolated with a supercharged Cyrus on his heels. That's when isolation took a new form. Ash was suddenly surrounded in a pink sphere.

"What's going on?!" You could tell from his tone that he was panicking.

"Spacial Rend, Ash. Combined with the Roar of Time, you'll become a nuisance no more!" Roar of Time? Ash could only watch as Cyrus screamed out a blast of massive darkish white energy. Doom... Ash curled up, hoping to protect himself from the inevitable. The energy struck the sphere, enveloping it in the power. A minute later, the energy flew by. The titans watched on, helpless of anything. Ash was out, floating on his back and unable to twitch a muscle. Was the blast of energy too much for Ash? "I was kinda hoping that he would be nothing but dust by now. Either way, he is done. I can take over the world without distractions." That's when there was a moan. It wasn't from Dialga or Palkia. It was from Ash. He was coming back around. The battle had exhausted him but he wanted to continue fighting. Outside or in the withering tree, Cynthia was hoping to somehow reach Ash. She prayed for him. Mew popped up, eying Cynthia's painful tears of separation.

("Cynthia!") it squeaked. Cynthia and Pikachu turned to Mew, the female popping an idea.

"Mew, can you get me to Ash, even through telepathy?" she asked.

("Leave it to me!") Cynthia continued to pray as Mew placed its head onto her's. Both began to glow. Back in space, Ash's body was glowing brighter than before. Cyrus saw this as a problem.

"You shouldn't be able to gather energy," he scowled. "How...How are you?" Ash's head was being coated in blood. His limbs rattled from pain. He knew that he was spent, yet had to proceed.

"It's aura," he answered. "You beat me up, you fuel the power. It works both ways." So the more Ash was taking damage, the more aura was gathered.

"_**Ash!"**_ Cynthia spoke into Ash's mind. A mind link.

'Cynthia?' Ash closed his eyes to focus. Can he get his bearing together? 'I...I hate to ask you, but I think I need a bit of coaching. Cyrus has really opened a big can of...well, I'll let you fill in that detail.' Cynthia huffed a giggle, amused at how Ash explained his scenario.

"_**You may never change. No wonder you doubted Grandma Carolina about defeating me." **_ Cynthia had two grandmothers?

'Yeah, she said that I was the one to take the crown from you. You ask me, I'd stick with Agatha's advice back in Johto.' That's when Ash had a brainstorm. Did it have to do with Johto? 'I'll let you see the battlefield. Give me a second.' Ash reopened his eyes which began to glow blue. Cynthia's eyes were glowing too. Ash, what's going on? That's when the atmosphere altered from the Tree of Beginning to the other dimension. Cynthia, Pikachu and Mew seemed to be somewhere else.

"What's going on?" It seemed unreal that they had joined Ash...but where was he? That's where he was floating, right?

"_**Sight Sharing."**_ Sight...Sharing? **_"Cynthia, what you're seeing is what's I see. Cyrus has drained the energies of both Dialga and Palkia. This was his intention to use the energies to his purposes." _**That really upset Cynthia. The two titans of Pokémon had been stripped of their abilities for a sickening purpose. Now linked with mind and Sight Sharing, Cynthia was ready to help Ash. His eyes were also her eyes.

"I'm ready. Don't go dying on me. As the master, death is not acceptable...unless you have to use it to stop Cyrus."

"_**I'm at your commands."**_ Ash and Cynthia versus the all-powerful Cyrus of Team Galactic. Can the Tree of Beginning be saved at the cost of lives?

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	6. Tree of Beginning Ends No Romance

_Chapter 6/Final: Tree of Beginning Ends No Romance

* * *

_

Ash was the battle of his life. Dialga and Palkia were drained, Cynthia was not by his side and Cyrus had gone off his rocker. After draining the energies of the titan Pokémon, Cyrus attacked Ash, being the only being that stood in between him and world domination. Despite taking powerful attacks, Ash was still standing, let alone alive. Right now, his eyes were glowing blue. He and Cynthia were bonded by Sight Sharing, a link where one is allowed to view the other's point of view. Cynthia knew that Ash was in trouble. Ash was fatigued, wounded, listless...yet he knew that surrender was not an option. "So you've got the powers of aura at your disposal," Cyrus groaned. "That won't mean a thing when I'm done with you." He forced a palm, releasing another Hyper Beam. Cynthia thought quickly.

"Safeguard!" she ordered.

"_**Lugia's Safeguard, coming right up!"**_ Ash bellowed as he swung his arms out. The beam struck an invisible barrier and drifted into the cosmos. Ash charged in ahead. He wanted to belt Cyrus one. That's when a ghost of claws emerged. Cyrus got scratched heavily on that exchange. "Betcha that Dragon Claw stings." Cyrus shook the strike off.

'Don't get too cocky, Ash. There's still a lot of fight left.' Cyrus shook off the shot and attempted another Spacial Rend. Ash was surrounded by that same bubble.

'How does he recover so fast? Attacks like that should have the user spend a moment to recharge but he's already using the next attack without hesitation.' That's when he peered at the titan Pokémon, figuring that Cyrus had to be alternating Dialga's and Palkia's moves. 'Of course! He's switching between Dialga and Palkia in order to keep pressure on me. So next, he'll use that Roar of Time or another Hyper Beam to cause great damage. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve to stop that.' Cynthia heard Ash's plotting through the mental link. She had doubts about his strategy.

"_**Can you pull it off in time? He wants to use Dialga's Hyper Beam and those come in fast, though not as strong. But you're pretty much worked over and I'm not sure you can take another shot."**_ She's right. That previous combination with Spacial Rend and Roar of Time opened heavy wounds with blood gushing out. That's the funny thing about youth. They know that they're mostly weak, they know that they're in pain, they know that they believe what they hear...yet sometimes, they don't care. Cyrus was ready to attack.

'Eat your heart out, Darkrai.' The Hyper Beam was shot out...and smashed into the Rend. Ash! The Beam passed, but Ash was nowhere in sight. Cyrus believed that this one boy defender was done for.

"So much for a wasteful aura user," he coldly coughed. That's when Ash appeared...behind Cyrus with a smirk. Cyrus sensed something behind him, not liking what it could have been.

"Peek-a-boo!" Ash landed a roundhouse kick, spinning Cyrus. He straightened out, firing another Hyper Beam. "Here's another spin to twist!" Ash spun another Aeroblast and charged at the Hyper Beam. That's suicide! Suddenly, the tunnel split into four half-sized tunnels in four perpendicular directions like the four main points of a compass. The tunnels came back together and caught the Hyper Beam in the cross.

"What the hell is that?!" Wouldn't you like to know? The straight Hyper Beam struggled with the four swirling winds. Finally, the beam broke apart, smashed into several clutters before fading to nothingness and the Aeroblast came together and blasted Cyrus, unable to defend himself. Aeroblast scored a hit while Hyper Beam failed. Cynthia was astonished with how Ash was able to deflect that Hyper Beam and get a shot on Cyrus.

"_**That's amazing,"**_ she complimented. **_"I've never seen Aeroblash used in that fashion." _**Ash smiled at Cynthia's awe.

'That you can thank Dawn for giving me the idea,' Ash suggested the reason. What was it? Ash raced after the stunned Cyrus, ready to end this battle. However, Cyrus recovered and screamed out the Roar of Time. "Bad move!" Ash managed to erect Safeguard once more...but then began to roll into the Roar of Time! Who exactly made the bad move? The Roar of Time held the rotating Safeguard in place as it gathered the Roar. This could not end well. That's when Ash popped out of the Roar of Time/Safeguard mixture untouched...and drop kicked the combination at Cyrus. Was that even possible? Cyrus, say hello to your thieving attack. He screamed in panic. Oh well. KABLAM! The explosion kicked up flames and smoke, including the concussive shockwave. When the smoke lifted, there was Cyrus...out like a light. Was he dead...or just suffering a KO? 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Ring the bell, it's a knockout, folks. It's over. Ash, weakened by the loss of blood, smiled, proud of stopping the leader of Team Galactic. He descended to the two weakened Pokémon. He placed his hand on the blue titan. "Allow me, Dialga." He closed his eyes and both human and Pokémon emitted light. After a minute, Dialga felt re-energized. Whatever Ash used, it aided Dialga. Next, Palkia. Doing the same thing, it had taken a moment to help Palkia recover. Both titan Pokémon were back to normal, roaring thanks for helping them out.

"_**Thank you, young warrior,"**_ Dialga praised...sounding like an shrewd man full of spirit. **_"Because you stopped the major threat to the galaxy, peace will be restored."_**

"_**Dialga and I will repair the fabric and omit you and the enemy for your kind to punish this fiend to your desire,"**_ Palkia acknowledged...sounding like an aged woman with major wisdom.

"Thank you, Dialga, Palkia," Ash accepted. Palkia launched another Spacial Rend...only Ash was allowing it to wrap him and the unconscious Cyrus. Ash knew that this was their trip home. The two vanished...and reappeared back at the Tree of Beginning where Cynthia and Pikachu were able to see him once more.

"Ash!" Cynthia cried in joy.

("You're okay!") Pikachu cheered. Cynthia caught Ash as he began to lose feeling in his body. Heavy fatigue. Yet he found the energy to chuckle.

"I think I overdid myself," he laughed. No one would argue that.

"Take a rest," Cynthia advised, sounding very motherly. "You earned it."

"Yeah, a few minutes should help." He closed his eyes. A well deserved rest indeed. Pikachu had brought Ash's bag which had a first-aid kit. Convenient to have around in case of battles like the one Ash fought in. Cynthia wiped the blood off of Ash's head with a cloth and dressed the wound in bandages. Easy work. The tree was being revived from its wilting state, blooming different flowers inside the tree. Mew showed up out of nowhere, getting a good look at the now-sleeping Ash. That's when it thought quickly and whispered into Pikachu's ear. Whatever Mew had planned, Pikachu liked the idea.

"What are you planning, Mew?" Mew placed a paw onto Ash and began to glow, as well as the raven-haired boy. A minute later, the glow stopped. "Recover...thank you, Mew." Ash reopened his eyes...which may have been bad timing. Cynthia began to embrace Ash in a heart-warming kiss...and she didn't want to separate from him...and neither did he. Ash wrapped his arm around Cynthia's head. Eventually, they broke apart, but they still enjoyed it. Cynthia thought back to the battle. "That was a remarkable battle you had with Cyrus. What was that you used with Aeroblast?" Yeah, we're all anxious to know what it was.

"I taught Counter Shield to Pikachu and some of my other Pokémon. I even used it on the Safeguard you reminded me about." Counter Shield? Nice. Ash was on his feet, a little unsteady but enough to walk. An hour later, they were out of the Tree of Beginning. Cyrus? J? Galactic? The Pokémon inside escorted them out as well, including Cyrus who was still out. Saturn and Mars got their unconscious leader into their airship and along with the rest of the squad, bailed out, possibly returning to Sinnoh. J's henchmen had also recovered to regroup in their airship. A total failure on each one's part. They had no Mew, no Pokémon to claim. They bailed, not acknowledging Galactic or Ash. All that was left was Ash, Cynthia and Pikachu. The tree was as beautiful as ever, the setting sun showing more brilliance to the giant monument. That's when a new airship was entering the sight. When this new ship landed, an elderly lady in a lab coat exited. Her grayish blond hair and wrinkles around the blue eyes told Cynthia that this was company she was not really expecting. Then again, who was expecting more company at this point?

"Grandma Carolina?" This was the other of Cynthia's grandmothers? It would make sense to have two, one from each family. "What are you doing here?"

"Cynthia, you expect me to stay calm when I got wind that you've left Sinnoh?" she explained. Secret's out. "And especially with the one trainer I wanted to beat you?" Ash and Cynthia nervously laughed, scratching their heads in embarrassment.

"It's a long story, Professor," Ash huffed. "Team Galactic and Hunter J wanted to raid the Tree of Beginning and we happened to stop them." That would be the _short_ story or a summary of what happened.

"You mean you two bonded together to stop them and Team Rocket? I heard that they also joined you." Not quite. They're rotting right now in the Cerulean City Jail.

"Trust us. They would've done more harm than good." Well, maybe. Maybe not. That's when a caw echoed the ears on the ground. The group turned to see a giant red bird with blond hair on its forehead which curled on top. The wings, mostly red feathered, had green tips on its white feathers and white tips of gold feathers on its tail. The group was blown away with the appearance of this new creature but no more than Ash and Pikachu. "No way. Ho-oh?" The Ho-oh landed. Agatha dismounted from the ride eying Ash, Cynthia...and Prof. Carolina. Sister-in-law? "Agatha?" Agatha approached the team, smiling at Carolina mostly.

"It's been a while, Carolina," she greeted.

"Agatha," she scowled. Good point that she detested Agatha? "The last person I wanted to view."

"Nice to see you, too. You're still bitter about my victory those 50 years ago in front of Sam?" 50 years ago? These two were trainers before they were united as family by their offspring?

"Only you would resort to Ghost Pokémon in order to battle with me. I have yet to get redemption for that battle!" Sheesh. Anyone say bury the hatchet? "You're also the reason Cynthia was so overwhelmed with Pokémon and invoked a bad influence on her." Bad influence?

"Are you suggesting that me taking her to the Tree of Beginning was a bad idea? The Pokémon liked her back then." The growling from Carolina seemed to get under Ash's nerves. He wanted this to stop.

"Okay, you two, break it up," he scorned. Both elders were quieted. "Look, what happened in the past has nothing to do with what happened just recently, alright? Let's just drop the subject and think about resuming our normal lives." Carolina and Agatha couldn't believe the audacity of Ash's verbal action of ceasing the argument. However, they realized that maybe it would be the wisest idea at this point.

"I suppose so," Carolina acknowledged. "It's kinda pointless at this point." She turned to Agatha, calmer now. "One of these days, sister, I will beat you. Right now, it may be best to return to Sinnoh. Brock and Dawn may be wondering what happened to you." Ash had to feel guilty about leaving those two without telling them what occurred.

"Sure, Grandma," Cynthia accepted. "But...I would like to go back on Ho-oh's back." Ho-oh was amused with Cynthia's request. "If it's alright if you would join me on the ride, Ash." Aw. Ash instantly blushed, getting invite to ride along with Cynthia amongst Ho-oh. Even Ho-oh was nagging Ash to join. He surrendered to the pressure.

"Well, what can I say?" Ash stuttered as he walked to Ho-oh. It seemed that Ho-oh had read Ash's thoughts. Both were on the same wavelength as they both turned to Cynthia who came to Ash's side. Carolina had re-boarded her airship as Agatha came by Cynthia's side once more.

"That boy is more talented than what the most experienced trainer would expect," she advised. "I know that someday you'll lose the title of Pokémon Master and I may agree with Carolina that it may be him...but it may be best for the both of you. You two might as well watch out for each other." Cynthia accepted Agatha's words. If she was to surrender her title, it might as well be in Ash's hands.

"I will, Grandma Aggie," she trusted. On that note, Agatha began to walk off, aimlessly wandering off somewhere. Ash, Pikachu and Cynthia hopped onto Ho-oh as the airship took to the skies. Sinnoh, here they came. Ho-oh began to trail behind the airship. Ash and Cynthia sat side-by-side, their minds wandering back to the whole scenario. That's when Ash had a thought. There was something he wanted to address and now it seemed to be the perfect time.

"Cynthia?" he opened. "I heard what Grandma Aggie talked to you about. To be honest, I don't want you to withdraw your title." Ash didn't like the fact that Cynthia would submit her Master title to someone else, even to him.

"Ash, you know I can't remain Pokémon Master forever. One day, that person will teach trainers about the aspects of respecting Pokémon like the both of us." Reality. Sometimes you need to accept what events behold.

"Then even if I do beat you, can you still be...my master, at least?" This was an odd request from Ash. He wanted Cynthia to remain Master for his sake, even if she was defeated by him. That's when she had a retort for him.

"Ash Ketchum, I would rather be your wife than your master." Cynthia leaned in once more and...well, they did say that love was in the air. When those two landed, there's a good chance that neither would want to stay away from each other. Two masters of Pokémon, the best match that can be offered. The future between those two looked very bright.

Meanwhile, in Cerulean City, Team Rocket was pleading to be released. "Let us outta here!" the redhead groveled loudly. "We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Those wanted posters are out of date!" the cat meowed.

"We're innocent!" the blue-haired cried. Oh, boy. Their shouting continued, most lost in the mix of the three yelling at the same time about different items. Finally...

"Looks like Team Rocket's incarcerated again!" they shouted in unison. Sucks to be them. They won't be released anytime soon. See you in 20 years!

* * *

THE END


End file.
